Data Center Networks (DCNs) are utilized in cloud data centers or edge data centers to provide a reliable and efficient network structure, which is able to support various applications and services which are cloud-based, edge-based or enterprise-orientated, such as cloud computing, edge computing, data storage, data mining, social networking, etc.
In a Data Center Network utilizing conventional electrical switches for data exchanging, a transmission rate of the Data Center Network will be limited by data exchanging capability of the conventional electronic switches. In addition, the process of data transmission in the Data Center Network involves a lot of Optical-Electrical conversions and Electrical-Optical conversions, which will cause a heavy power consumption. The conventional electronic switches also require a lot of computation to determine how to route packets during the data transmission. The computation performed by the conventional electronic switches consumes a lot of power, increase latency of data transmission and raise a cost to cool down the Data Center Network system. Furthermore, when a system structure of the conventional electronic switches is formed and fixed it is difficult to upgrade the system structure in order to support more racks or servers with higher performance. In order to increase a transmission rate of the Data Center Network utilizing the conventional electronic switches, the existed electronic switches are required to be replaced or upgraded, such that it causes a higher cost to establish or maintain the Data Center Network utilizing the conventional electronic switches.